


idea of history

by CaramelosCos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelosCos/pseuds/CaramelosCos
Summary: this is not a story, rather an idea of history that I do not do for lack of talent





	idea of history

This is not a fanfic, but a proposal.  
I do not really tell stories so I do not encourage myself, maybe some godly soul here does it.  
Well my proposal is that three years of age of ultron would not happen to thor ragnarok, a year passed, and there was a problem with thanos after the ragnarok as in the movie, but at the end they ended up escaping with the tesseract (but not the planet land) and then a war , thor created a team with bruce, loki, valkyrie, captain marvel, dr strange ( spend more time on earth ) and a young Richard Rider (nova) to defeat thanos.  
And the nova corps gave them a ship (you could say that they somehow became nova bodies) then the team was called the nova guardians.  
Basically something guardians of the galaxy but with these characters.  
If you do not understand is why translate it into a Google translator

thor

  


bruce banner

  


valkyrie

  


  


loki

  


carol danvers

  


dr. strange

Richard Rider  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
